Ce que tu ferais
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot] Ino, Sasuke, et Sakura. Quand deux kunoïchis poursuivent un but sans avenir, et que l'une d'entre elle se rends compte de leur erreur.


Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : Euh…Deux kunoïchi qui parlent…n.n° Et qui se rendent compte que, la vérité n'est pas si rose que ça !

Paring : Aucun !

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi…Sinan, vous pensez bien que les mecs seraient avec les mecs…u.u

Donc, je relisait quelques ones shot ou Sakura et Sasuke s'avouaient leurs amours, et que Ino le prenaient plutôt bien, et que finalement, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était pas amoureuse de Sasuke et qu'elle allait avec Shikamaru…Et je me suis dit…Si je regarde bien, dans le manga, ça peut aussi se passer autrement. Et ça m'a donner…ça ! n.n

Ah, et, je tiens à préciser que, Sakura ne déteste pas Sasuke hein ? Elle l'aime comme un frère ! Seulement, elle a besoin de secouer un peu Ino donc…n.n

* * *

Ce que tu ferais

* * *

-Tiens…Sakura…et que me vaut l'honneur de ta…visite ? », railla Ino, grinçant des dents, un faux sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses leva ses yeux au ciel.

-Ino, je te rappelle que je suis quand même ta meilleure amie, et qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours…il y a quelqu'un chez toi ? »

-A part moi, non. »

Sakura ouvrit la porte de la maison Yamanaka sans se faire prier, et entra dans la demeure sous le regard perplexe de son amie.

-Exuses-moi, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu viens chez moi, comme au bon vieux temps. T'as plus remit les pieds ici depuis qu'on course Sasuke… »

-Justement…c'est de ça que je voulais de parler… »

Ino referma la porte avant de soupirer.

-Très bien, assieds-toi au salon, j'apporte du thé. »

-… »

Lorsqu'Ino revint, quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura s'était assise près de la table basse, ses yeux perdus dans le vague.

Elle posa deux tasses de thés fumantes sur la table et se mit à genoux en face de l'adolescente.

-…Ino… »

-… »

-Ino…Qu'est ce que tu ferais si…si Sasuke sortait avec moi… », murmura Sakura, sa tête légèrement baissée et ses yeux fixant le liquide ambré dans sa tasse.

Ino reposa calmement son verre et dévisagea sa meilleure amie avec dureté.

-Ne tournes pas autour du pot Sakura ! Tu sais très bien que je détestes ça ! »

-Réponds à ma question ! », coupa Haruno en levant brusquement ses yeux vers ceux d'Ino, l'air désespérée.

Déstabilisée par le ton qu'avais prit la voix de son amie, Ino resta un moment silencieuse, avant de répondre.

-Si tu sortais avec Sasuke…je crois bien que…notre amitié serait complètement terminée Sakura. Je ferais tout pour que vous vous brisiez…Et ne dit pas que je suis cruelle, tu sais très bien que tu ferais la même chose si Sasuke m'aimait, moi… »

-… »

-Tu m'as posée une question…je t'y est répondue franchement…à toi de répondre à la mienne. »

-…Je le ferais… »

-… »

-Ino…Ne penses-tu pas que Shikamaru ferait un bon petit ami ? Pour toi ? Depuis le temps que vous vous connaissez, je suis sûr qu'il ressent quelque chose pour toi…et toi aussi…Au fond de toi… »

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi du parle ! Comment peux-tu affirmer ce que je ressent, alors que toi même tu ne sais rien sur tes propres sentiments ? Shikamaru est mon meilleur ami, et il le restera toute sa vie Sakura ! Tu ne sais rien de lui…De nous…Et même de moi…A partir du moment où nous sommes devenues rivales, Sakura…Tu n'as plus jamais sût ce que je pensait, comment j'avais évoluée…comment mes sentiments avaient changés…Et il en est de même pour moi… »

-Tu te trompes, Ino ! J'ai peut être changée moi aussi, mais au fond, je suis toujours la petite Sakura qui te suivait partout…il y a bien deux choses que je suis sûre de savoir…Sur toi, aussi bien que sur moi… »

-Alors dit les…qu'est ce que tu attends… ? Tu as peur ? »

Ino lui adressa un sourire moqueur, et le visage de Sakura se radoucit. Cependant, elle ne la quitta pas des yeux, et son expression devint même déterminée.

-Oui, Ino. Oui, j'ai peur. »

-… »

Le blonde écarquilla ses yeux, surprise.

Mais…

Pourquoi…pourquoi Sakura…était-elle comme ça… ?

-J'ai peur…peur de ta réaction…peur de ton avenir…peur de te le dire…J'ai peur pour toi… »

-Pourquoi tu y mets autant de mises en scène… »

-Parce que c'est la véritée Ino. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis venue ici ? Tu veux que je répondes à ta question ? »

-… »

-Ce n'est pas parce que je sort avec Sasuke, Ino… ! Non, ce n'est pas ça…C'est pour te dire qu'il faut que tu cesses de croire aveuglément en un sentiment qui n'existe pas…pour que NOUS cessions ça…Sasuke…ne nous aimeras jamais… »

-…NON ! C'est faux ! FAUX ! Arrête de mentir Sakura ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ! »

-C'est la vérité ! L'as-tu vu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois nous accorder un regard ? Nous adresser un sourire ? Nous parler d'une voix chaleureuse et amoureuse ? Non Ino, NON ! Jamais ! Il ne nous aimes pas ! Il ne nous aimeras, jamais ! Quoi que l'on fasses, quoi que l'on dise…jamais, Ino…tout comme il n'aimera jamais une fille de ce village ou de n'importe quel village… »

-… »

Ce fut au tour d'Ino de baisser son regard vers sa tasse, devant Sakura.

Depuis quand avait-elle autant changé… ?

-Sasuke n'est pas fait pour nous, Ino…Il est aveuglé par sa vengeance…L'amour ne l'atteint pas…Tu ne poursuit qu'une enveloppe vide de toute émotions excepté la haine ! Je ne dit pas que Sasuke est quelqu'un de mauvais…Il reste quand même en lui un brin d'émotion humaine…Et tout au fond, bien au fond de lui, il reste le Sasuke d'avant, qui ressort parfois lorsque Naruto, Kakashi-sensei et moi sommes à ses côtés…mais il nous considère juste comme sa seconde famille, Ino…Sasuke ne ressentira jamais d'amour pour personne… »

-Je ne te crois pas… », murmura faiblement Ino, les yeux fermés.

-Même moi je m'en suis rendue compte ! Ino ! Ouvre les yeux ! Regarde la vérité en face ! Tout n'est pas aussi rose que tu le crois ! Nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fée ! Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas vraiment ! Et ne me ressorts pas tes arguments…Au fond de toi…si Sasuke mourrait, ressentirais-tu la même peine que si c'était Shikamaru ? Non ! Peut être pas parce que Shikamaru est ton petit ami, peut être seulement parce qu'il n'est que ton meilleur ami, mais tu le ressent…si Shikamaru mourrait…tu pleurerais beaucoup plus que si c'était Sasuke… »

-Arrête… »

-Pendant longtemps, moi aussi, je croyait que j'aimais sincèrement Sasuke…mais c'est faux…Je n'était qu'une gamine…j'ai grandit ! Et toi aussi Ino ! Tu dois te rendre compte que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve d'enfant ! »

-Arrête… »

-Je suis à ses côtés pratiquement tous les jours, toute la journée…je sais de quoi je parle Ino…Je ne veux pas qu'on gâche notre amitié juste pour un but qui n'a pas de sens, qui n'a aucune fin si on le poursuit… »

-ARRETE ! »

Ino se leva brusquement pour la gifler, ses yeux pleins de larmes et son cœur serré.

-TU MENS ! TU MENS SAKURA ! »

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses ne dit pas un mot et resta impassible, son visage tourné sur le côté sous l'impacte de la gifle.

-…Très bien… »

Elle se releva avec lenteur, avant d'adresser un dernier regard à sa meilleur amie.

-J'espère très fortement pour toi, que tu comprendras la vérité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit Ino…et réfléchit bien…Sasuke ne nous aimeras jamais… »

Et elle dépassa Ino pour sortir de la maison, laissant seule la kunoïchi immobile, ses yeux brillants grands ouverts.

Quand d'un seul coup, toutes ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglot.

Au fond elle…Elle le savait…tout ça…mais alors…pourquoi…pourquoi ça lui faisait autant mal… ?


End file.
